On a night like this
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: Based on events fromSometimes You Hear The Bullet. Hawkeye is grieving over the loss of Tommy Gillis whilst Henry is wondering what might have been. May be slightly ooc.


Title. On a night like this.

Contains Slash, if anyone finds it offensive don't read.

Rating: Id say about PG13 at the moment. Could be wrong though.

Reviews: Oh yes please. Reviews, feedback, comments, booze, send my way. Flames, will be used to warm up my feet and to make me some cheese on toast.

Pairing, Henry/ Hawkeye, originally written for Hawkeyesmartini

Summery. Hawkeye is grieving the Loss of Tommy Gillis, whilst Henry is thinking of what could have been.

Disclaimer, Not mine, the characters belong to fox. No money being made out of this or any other of my fics.

Henry watched, from his place at the bar, as Hawkeye and Trapper stumbled into the O'Club. Hawkeye was holding onto Trapper for support, clearly already haven hit the booze. Not like Henry could blame him, if he was Hawkeye he would have been a lot drunker than he was at this stage of the night. Trapper hooked an arm around Hawkeye as his legs apparently refused to support him, and then helped him into a conviently located chair. A brief conversation with Hawkeye followed before Trapper strolled over to the bar.

"Two beers please." Trapper announced to Igor.

"Yes Sir." Igor moodily replied as Trapper sighed.

"Make that three." Henry said. Then to Trapper." He looks like hell."

"Who Hawk?" he asked. Henry nodded yes. "Yeah, he cried for an hour solid. Than drank till he cried alcohol. Turns out they where really close."

The beers appeared in front of them. Henry joined Trapper in walking over to the table.

"How you doing Pierce?" He asked companionably. Hawkeye just give him a look.

"Could have saved him." Hawkeye darkly commented after a long pause. It was not clear if it was in response to Henrys seemingly innocent question or not.

"We been through this, there was nothing you could have done, there was other wounded."

"I could have done something. He was not even a real soldier, he was a writer." Hawkeye responded, as tears ran down his face.

Henry had never seen Hawkeye like this before. Drunk, sure. Henry had got used to that, almost expected it after discovering him drunkenly trying to chat up the skeleton in his office, Hawkeye's first night on camp. Openly weeping was another matter. Henry sighed, seeing Hawkeye like this brought buried memories back up to the surface. It was not only Pierce who had been drunk the night of the skeleton incident. And with memories came back old and dangerous feelings that Henry had tried to repress. And was now failing to. Seeing Hawkeye looking so vulnerable, so boyish the was he was now made Henry want to kiss him. And after all if he did it would not be the first time.

"Pierce, its two o clock in the morning. What are you doing?" One slightly sloshed Henry asked, one very sloshed Hawkeye.

"Henry please, can't you see I'm busy here." Hawkeye had asked before laughing drunkenly. "I and this very pretty nurse are in nego, negot, talks."

"Pierce, it's a skeleton, not a nurse." Henry had responded, amused but nevertheless still rolling his eyes.

"No, it's a nurse see." Hawkeye murmured, before attempting to kiss said skeleton. And naturally failing, with it having no lips and all.

"Where's your lip gone Hun?" He asked, now clinging onto it for support. Henry sighed before leading Hawkeye to a chair. Hawkeye looked confused. "Hey the nurse has no clothes." He announced, before taking another look. "And is very flat chested."

"The nurse is a skeleton. A male skeleton. Hence it being called _MR _Bones!"

"Oh, thought she was quiet. But you, you're in clothes and so am I. and you have lips to, she does not. She made ferret face look like Hot lips." Hawkeye solemnly declared.

"Oh boy." Henry muttered.

"You defiantly have lips." Hawkeye announced. "And so do I. and you know what I like doing with lips?"

"I have a feeling." Henry had answered.

"Show me." Hawkeye declared. Henry was more than willing to oblige. And pretty soon Mr Bones was not the only one without clothes, if you catch my drift.

The next morning had brought two hangovers, one satisfied CO and one highly confused Chief surgeon. They were lucky Radar had not caught them. Henry thanked his lucky stars that Radar was a very deep sleeper; Hawkeye cursed the unpleasant effects of Alcohol as he double timed it to the latrines. Later on Henry had bumbled his was through an attempted conversation about what had happened with Hawkeye without much success. Henry had wanted to continue the past nights activities, Hawkeye clearly did not. And so they had left it at that much to Henry's concealed disappointment.

Henry was pulled away from his flashback when he felt some thing heavy land on his shoulder. Glancing round, he was relived to see it was only Hawkeye's head.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'm beat" Trapper suddenly announced. "You coming Hawkeye?"

"No. I don't think I will tonight. Sleep, that is. I just see him there and….." The rest of Hawkeye's sentence didn't need to be said, the tears still running freely down his face indication enough. They where flowing slower and with less frequency now, but still were there.

"Okay Hawk, see you in the morning. Night Henry." Trapper said before staggering off in the direction of the latrines. Henry put a comforting arm around his grief stricken surgeon and wordlessly held him. Hawkeye, equally speechless, subconsciously moving towards a source of warmth, strength and comfort. If that was the closest he was going to get to Hawkeye then so be it, Henry , mentally declared, then he would gladly settle for that, especially in a dark, lonesome night like this.


End file.
